Gar Stazi
Admiral Gar Stazi war Flaggoffizier der Galaktischen Allianz zur Zeit des Sith-Imperialen Krieges. Bis zum Kriegsende kommandierte der Duros die Kernflotte der Galaktischen Allianz. Nach dem Debakel in der Schlacht von Caamas, das er nur mit knapper Not lebend überstand, gründete er die so genannte Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz, die sich mit dem Sieg des Imperiums nicht abfinden wollte und weiterkämpfte. Sieben Jahre nach dem offiziellen Kriegsende gelang ihm in einem Coup bei Mon Calamari die Eroberung des mächtigen Sternzerstörers Imperious, den er in seine Flotte integrierte. Kurz darauf verbündete er sich mit den Kräften Imperator Roan Fels gegen die Herrschaft der Sith. Biografie Sith-Imperialer Krieg miniatur|links|Ein jüngerer Gar Stazi auf dem [[Schlacht von Caamas|Schlachtfeld Caamas.]] Gar Stazi war den Prinzipien der Galaktischen Allianz treu ergeben. Als seine Streitkräfte während der Schlacht von Caamas im Jahr 130 NSY eine schwere Niederlage gegen das Neue Galaktische Imperium einstecken mussten, ordnete er schließlich ein – aus imperialer Sicht – legendäres Rückzugsmanöver an. Während der Flottenkommandant der Galaktischen Allianz nach diesem schweren Verlust kapitulierte, hielt Admiral Gar Stazi eisern dagegen und behielt die Stellung. In den folgenden sieben Jahren hielt er die Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz zusammen. Der Renegat und seine Flotte miniatur|rechts|Zwei Vertraute - [[Jaius Yorub und Gar Stazi.]] Im Jahr 137 NSY führte Stazi auf der Raumstation Das Rad diplomatische Verhandlungen mit dem imperialem Captain Mingo Bovark, der die imperiale Fraktion unter Roan Fel und die Restflotte von Gar Stazi zu einer neuen Allianz zusammenschließen wollte, um dann gegen Darth Krayt und seine Schergen ankämpfen zu können. Gar Stazi war jedoch äußerst skeptisch, da sich Bündnisse mit dem Imperium in der Vergangenheit als folgenschwere Fehler erwiesen hatten. Als Bovark schließlich erwähnte, dass es Roan Fel gelungen war, den Planeten Bastion zurückzuerobern, kooperierte Stazi. Im weiteren Verlauf der Verhandlungen stellte Stazi jedoch plötzlich fest, dass sein Shuttle vom Imperium angegriffen wurde. Der Duros fühlte sich von Bovark verraten und reagierte wutentbrannt, sodass er den imperialen Captain sogar mit einem Messer angriff. Die Imperialen Ritter Antares Draco und Ganner Krieg beendeten den Streit schließlich. In Wirklichkeit war der Angriff auf Stazis Shuttle ein Sabotageakt der Agenten Jor Torlin und Morrigan Corde, die mithilfe von Haft-Droiden die Befehle des imperialen Schiffs überbrückten und somit dessen Geschütze fernsteuern und auf das Schiff der Galaktischen Allianz richteten. Die Schlacht von Mon Calamari miniatur|links|Die Schlacht bei Mon Calamari. Kurze Zeit darauf erfuhr Stazi, dass die Imperious, ein neu entwickelter Advanced-Sternzerstörer des Imperiums, im Orbit von Mon Calamari kurz vor der Fertigstellung stand. Da die Restflotte ein Symbol des Widerstands benötigte, um nicht in Anarchie abzugleiten, plante er, die Imperious zu kapern. Dazu ersann er einen Plan und schmuggelte Kommando-Einheiten, darunter Hondo Karr von der Renegaten-Staffel, nach Mon Calamari und ließ sie die dortigen Imperialen infiltrieren. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver sollte diesen ungehinderten Zugang ermöglichen. Als die gesamte Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz aus dem Hyperraum nahe Mon Calamari trat, sah es zunächst so aus, als würde die Allianz siegen. Der ehemalige Mon Cal-Triumvir Gial Gahan deaktivierte das orbitale Verteidigungssystem und ermöglichte den Allianzsoldaten den Zugriff auf die Imperious. Diese steuerten den Advanced-Sternzerstörer aus dem Dock und wollten den Rückzug antreten. In jenem Moment schnappt die Falle Admiral Dru Valans zu: Die imperiale Streitmacht trat aus dem Hyperraum und kesselte Stazis Flotte ein. Gleichzeitig übernahmen versteckte Sturmtruppeneinheiten auf der Imperious wieder das Kommando. Die Restflotte war nun zwischen Mon Calamari und den Imperialen gefangen und die Imperious schien verloren. Gial Gahan wurde festgenommen und das orbitale Verteidigungssystem wurde reaktiviert. Alles schien für die Allianz verloren. Als Valan Stazi aufforderte, sich zu ergeben, ging der Duros zum Angriff auf die imperiale Flotte über. Dru Valan hatte diesen Schritt nicht erwartet, so mussten die Imperialen einige Schäden einstecken. Schließlich befahl Admiral Valan den Orbitalgeschützen, das Feuer auf die Restflotte zu eröffnen. Doch Gar Stazi, der ein ähnliches Einkesselungsmanöver wie während der Schlacht von Caamas vorausahnte, erdachte sich eine List: Während Monia Gahan, die Nichte des Triumvirs, von einem geheimen Punkt auf der Oberfläche Mon Calamaris das Verteidigungssystem hackte und übernahm, kamen die eingeschleusten Kommando-Einheiten zum Zuge. Hondo Karr, Sergeant Remolo und andere wandten sich nun gegen die Sturmtruppen und übernahmen wieder das Kommando. Die Imperious floh vom Schlachtfeld zum Rendezvous-Punkt. Admiral Valan ließ sich weder von den auf die imperialen Schiffe feuernden Orbitalwaffen, noch von der Flucht der Imperious beirren, sondern befahl, das Feuer auf die Indomitable, Stazis Flaggschiff, zu konzentrieren, da er der Meinung war, dass die Restflotte mit Gar Stazis Leben stand und fiel. Folgend wurde der Scythe-Klasse-Schlachtkreuzer stark beschädigt und mehr als die halbe Besatzung starb. Admiral Stazi und Captain Jaius Yorub wurden verletzt. Stazi befahl nun die Evakuierung der Indomitable. Er plante, das Schiff selbst in die Werftanlagen Mon Calamaris zu steuern und dem Imperium so auf Jahre hinaus die Kapazitäten der Schiffswerften vorzuenthalten. Dieser Plan wurde jedoch von Jhoram Bey, dem Kommandeur der Renegaten-Staffel, unterbunden. Dieser knockte Stazi mit einem Fausthieb auf Befehl Jaius Yorubs aus und schaffte den Admiral an Bord seines Crossfire-Sternjägers von Bord. Währenddessen übernahm Yorub das Steuer der Indomitable und rammte damit den Werftring um Mon Calamari. Yorubs Opfergang zerstörte ein Drittel des gesamten, Planeten umspannenden Komplexes und beschädigte ein weiteres Viertel dauerhaft. Über das HoloNetz verbreitete sich die Meldung von der Schlacht schnell in der Galaxis. So erfuhr auch Imperator Krayt davon und zeigt sich nicht erfreut darüber. Er befahl, an Mon Calamari ein Exempel zu statuieren und ein Zehntel der Bevölkerung hinrichten zu lassen. Alliierte miniatur|rechts|Stazi kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht von Mon Calamari. Der angedeutete Genozid an den Mon Calamari durch die Sith sollten auch viele von Gar Stazis Soldaten erleiden, doch die beiden Imperialen Ritter Sigel Dare und Treis Sinde befreiten die Soldaten im Auftrag Imperator Roan Fels persönlich. Später trafen sich die Ritter mit Stazi am Rendezvouspunkt der Restflotte. Sigel Dare bekräftigte gegenüber Stazi das Angebot Fels, ein Bündnis zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und Fels Widerstand gegen Darth Krayts Sith-Imperium einzugehen. Nachdem Dare Admiral Stazi auf einen Sprengsatz hinwies, den Fels Leute legten, um Krayts Sternzerstörer handlungsunfähig zu machen, begann der Duros zumindest ansatzweise damit, den Imperialen zu vertrauen. Gar Stazi willigte schließlich ein und verbündete sich mit Imperator Fel gegen Darth Krayt. Zum Zeichen des neuen Bündnisses benannte er die gekaperte Imperious in Alliance um. Persönlichkeit Übersetztes Zitat aus Unbezwingbar ("It has been an honor to serve with you. Remember what we have done an continue the fight.") Trotz seiner militärischen Karriere glaubte Gar Stazi immer an die Prinzipien der Galaktischen Allianz und verteidigte diese weit über jedes Maß hinaus. Trotz seines hohen Ranges sah er sich in der Pflicht, Befehle zu umgehen, die seine Soldaten gefährden würden; so wie in der Schlacht von Caamas. Schon in der Besprechung des Triumvirats witterte Stazi die Falle, die die Imperialen bei Caamas ausgelegt hatten und widersprach heftig den Anordnungen der Triumvire. Auch Jahre später - zur Schlacht von Mon Calamari - demonstrierte er seine Treue gegenüber den Soldaten seines Kommandos, indem er alle von der schwer beschädigten Indomitable evakuieren ließ, um das Schiff im Alleingang gegen die Imperialen antreten zu lassen. Wiederum die Treue seiner Soldaten zu ihm sprach Bände, als Jaius Yorub Stazi bewusstlos schlagen ließ, um den Admiral in Sicherheit zu bringen und selbst die Indomitable in die imperialen Werften steuerte. Quellen *''Legacy'' – Streng vertraulich! *''Legacy'' – Unbezwingbar Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Duros Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Oberbefehlshaber der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Legends en:Gar Stazi es:Gar Stazi ja:ガー・スタージ ru:Гар Стази